


Then You Walk In

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Feeling down, M/M, Starsky to the rescue, desire to leave, lite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hutch's POV...





	Then You Walk In

Sometimes I think that I'll be leaving because there's a lot of things I'd like to see. And when I hear those big jets whining, the urge for leaving comes to me. Sometimes, you leave the door wide open and it would be so easy just to go. Just about the time that I quit hoping, somehow you just seem to know and then you walk in. Knowing what I'm thinking of, you wrap your love around me and find a way to change my mind and then you know I'll never go......

End


End file.
